


Deja de llorar, Kindaichi

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kindaichi llora conmovido por la magia de la amistad, Kunimi también juega Among Us, Kunimi y Kindaichi llevan al primo de Kunimi a ver la película de My Little Pony, M/M, Me leí todo el resumen de la película para escribir esto, Mención de las películas: My Little Pony y Frozen 2, Y Kunimi se burla de él
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: Donde Kindaichi llora a causa de una película para niños.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 8





	Deja de llorar, Kindaichi

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en base al headcanon de [@cinnamonshirabu](https://twitter.com/cinnamonshirabu). ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> Para ambientación musical: [Rainbow - Sia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paXOkGMyG8M&ab_channel=SiaVEVO).

❝I can see a rainbow

in your tears as they fall on down.

I can see your soul grow

through the pain as they hit the ground.❞

**SIA FURLER**

NO IMPORTABA cuál tipo de película escogieran ver, Kindaichi siempre terminaba llorando. Lloraba incluso hasta con las comedias, pues conseguía identificarse de tal forma con las peripecias sufridas por el protagonista, que en lugar de reírse a causa de la torpeza de éste al igual que el resto del público, se echaba a llorar al imaginarse a él mismo protagonizando aquellas situaciones vergonzosas que sucedíanse en pantalla y hacían reír a los demás. También se ponía a llorar con esas pelis románticas, en las que después de mucho lío los protagonistas lograban quedarse juntos, a costa del corazón roto de algún otro personaje secundario que merecía muchísimo más el amor de la chica. Y ni hablar de lo mucho que lloraba con esas películas trágicas, en las que medio mundo fallecía de la manera más violenta posible, todo para que el final feliz en el que culminaban éstas apenas resultase ser suficiente para consolar el alma de uno luego de haber presenciado tanta matanza. En resumen, cualquier cosa bastaba para hacerle llorar, desde una caída de lo más graciosa, que no obstante en realidad parecía haber sido extremadamente dolorosa por la expresión lastimera que ponía el actor, hasta la muerte de un personaje tan irrelevante hasta el punto de haber aparecido menos de veinte segundos en pantalla.

En cambio, con Kunimi sucedía todo lo contrario: apenas reaccionaba a lo que ocurría en pantalla. Ninguna muerte era lo suficientemente trágica como para conmoverle y hacerle soltar ni una sola lágrima, y los chistes debían ser bastante graciosos como para que él hiciese el esfuerzo de gastar oxígeno riéndose de ellos. Así que al final siempre le correspondía la tarea de consolar a Kindaichi, alegando, dependiendo de la ocasión, que aquella caída en realidad no le había dolido mucho al actor, pues seguramente alguna colchoneta le habría esperado en el suelo al grabar la escena, o que había sido muy evidente que aquel personaje tan irrelevante se iba a morir en cualquier momento, dado el torpe manejo de las armas que mostró al principio de la película.

En esto pensaba Kunimi en el momento en que, tendido cómodamente sobre la cama de Kindaichi, consideraba si sería buena idea o no invitarlo a ver una película con él y su primito el sábado siguiente. Claro que en realidad no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de ir, pero su madre le había obligado a acceder a hacerle ese pequeño favorcito a su tía, pues ésta estaría muy ocupada ese día y el niño no quería perderse el estreno de la película de _My Little Pony_ , su franquicia de caricaturas favorita —y cabe destacar que la excusa empleada por la mujer no había sido más que una verdad a medias, debido a que lo único en lo que estaría ocupada sería en una cita con el manicurista, mas por obvias razones no les dijo nada de esto, para evitar quedar como una mala madre que sólo quería desentenderse del capricho de su hijo. Y, a pesar de las molestas lloraderas de su amigo, decidió invitarle, pensando que en su compañía se aburriría menos durante la salida. Aparte de que sólo era una tonta película de _My Little Pony_ , por lo que seguramente no había nada en ella que pudiera hacer llorar a Kindaichi.

(O eso fue lo que pensó mientras invitaba al chico, dándose cuenta después de su error).

—Hey —llamó a Kindaichi, quien se hallaba sentado ante el _kotatsu_ junto a la cama, batallando con el mismo ejercicio de matemática que llevaba haciendo desde hacía un cuarto de hora, equivocándose siempre en algo distinto que le impedía llegar al resultado correcto. Le escuchó soltar la lapicera con un ruido seco, maldiciendo por lo bajo a los inventores de las ecuaciones cónicas, y el sonido de asentimiento que hizo al volverse a mirarle, para hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando—. El sábado tendré que llevar a mi primo a ver una película de _My Little Pony_ , ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

—No tiene partes tristes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, viniéndole a la mente un _flashback de Vietnam_ de la película que habían visto la última vez que salieron juntos, esa que Kunimi le había asegurado que sería bastante tranquilita... Hasta que de repente uno de los protagonistas se mató en un trágico y horrible accidente de auto, y todo se fue a la mierda de un instante a otro.

—Para nada —repuso Kunimi, volviendo su atención a la partida de _Among Us_ que estaba jugando en su teléfono, donde los demás jugadores ya habían votado por expulsar al Negro de la nave, pese a que él había insistido en que el impostor no era ese sino el Rosado, debido a que lo había visto saliendo sospechosamente por una de las tantas rejillas de ventilación—. Es una película para pendejos de cinco años, tranquilo.

—Bueno —accedió Kindaichi, y luego volvió a centrarse en el ejercicio a medio hacer que se encontraba abierto en la hoja emborronada de su libreta, en tanto se equivocaba nuevamente al cambiar el mismo signo por distraerse pensando que una tonta película de _My Little Pony_ por supuesto que no le haría llorar.

Estaría muy equivocado.

KINDAICHI llegó de primero, bastante antes de la hora acordada. Permaneció un buen rato esperando de pie junto a la entrada del cine, entreteniéndose al observar entrando al mismo a un montón de familias con niños pequeños, especialmente niñas que lucían alegremente sus atuendos de colores chillones, con camisetas estampadas con diseños de sus ponys favoritas. Tras haber revisado por enésima vez la hora en el reloj de su teléfono, soltó un suspiro aliviado al divisar a Kunimi y su primito acercándose a la lejanía, pensando que llegaban con el tiempo justo para retirar los boletos, comprar las botanitas que comerían y entrar a la sala del cine antes de que empezara la película.

Se acercó a ellos. Kunimi le saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, mientras su primo, un chiquitín de unos seis años, se ocultaba tras las piernas de éste, repentinamente intimidado ante la presencia de Kindaichi. Se abrazaba fuertemente a su peluche de Rainbow Dash, cuyo azulado pelaje se veía muy limpio y olía a detergente con aroma a flores —todo esto gracias a que la madre del niño se había tomado la molestia de meterla en la lavadora con el resto de la ropa el día antes, pues la pobre pony estaba toda mugrienta y roñosa, luego de que a su hijito le hubiese parecido una fantástica idea llevarse a su amiguita a jugar con él en la caja de arena del parque. Kindaichi se agachó a su altura e intentó saludarle, mas el nene rehuía tímidamente a cada intento de saludo suyo.

—Bueno, ya —le dijo Kunimi a su primo, luego del tercer intento fallido de Kindaichi por saludarlo—. Salúdalo, que él es el que nos va a comprar las botanas.

Y después de haber escuchado aquello, las facciones del niño se iluminaron de repente con una expresión de alegría, abandonándole cualquier rastro de su anterior timidez. Abandonó su escondite tras las piernas de Kunimi y, acercándose y saludando a Kindaichi, le preguntó con ojos brillantes por la emoción que si le compraría el combo de palomitas más grande, puesto que el cine tenía una oferta especial en la que dicho combo traía de obsequio un par de vasos con varios personajes de _My Little Pony_ , y él se moría por tener los de Rainbow Dash, ¡que sin duda era la pony más genial y divertida de toda Equestria y sus alrededores!

—E-espera —balbució—, yo no...

No obstante, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Kunimi le interrumpió, farfullando un no sé qué de que ya se acercaba la hora de inicio de la función, y excusándose con eso los arrastró al interior del cine. Prácticamente, le obligó a que les comprara todas las botanas, mientras él y su primo iban hasta la taquilla a retirar los boletos. Y a Kindaichi no le quedó de otra que resignarse con eso, gastándose casi la mitad de su mesada para aquel mes comprando las botanitas, todo para complacerle el infantil capricho al primito de su amigo.

Un cuarto de hora después, se encontraron ya acomodados en sus mullidos asientos de la sala del cine. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, las luces en la misma menguaron hasta oscurecerla, y la gran pantalla frente a ellos se iluminó con los llamativos colores de la franquicia de _My Little Pony_ , dando así inicio a la película.

Y, una hora y media más tarde, cuando ésta ya había acabado y los créditos corrían por la pantalla, en tanto las luces eran encendidas y los demás espectadores empezaban a abandonar la sala, Kindaichi permanecía aún aferrado a su asiento, llorando a mares por el final de la película.

—Deja de llorar, Kindaichi —dijo Kunimi, luego de que la sala se hubiese vaciado, no quedando nadie más en ésta aparte de ellos y el conserje, quien con una escoba venía a barrer las palomitas que se habían caído al suelo—. Es sólo una película de _My Little Pony_.

—¡Pero cómo quieres que no llore! —Se quejó el susodicho, lloriqueando ruidosamente—. ¿Acaso no viste lo emotivo que fue cuando Twilight y sus amigas perdonaron a Fizzlepop Berrytwist, a pesar de las cosas malas que hizo?

Kunimi bufó y rodó los ojos, mientras su primo observaba fijamente a Kindaichi, extrañado de que un chico, en apariencia tan grandulón e intimidante como él, se pusiera a llorar a causa de una película para niños, pensando que quizás al amigo de su primo se le habían zafado los tornillos o algo por el estilo. Por su parte, desde un rincón alejado, el conserje les llamó la atención carraspeando estruendosamente, por lo que Kunimi se apresuró por asir a Kindaichi del brazo, arrastrándole fuera de la sala antes de que el sujeto los echase de la misma. Entre tanto, su primito les seguía por atrás, abrazado alegremente a su peluche y sorbiendo el poco refresco que quedaba en el fondo de su vaso azul de Rainbow Dash, haciendo con la pajilla un ruidito de lo más irritante. 

—Ya deja de llorar, Kindaichi —repitió Kunimi, una vez hubieron salido del cine. Y, burlándose, añadió—: Parece que la magia de la amistad te ha ablandado hasta hacerte un llorón.

Y Kindaichi, gimoteando y sorbiéndose los mocos, le reprochó irritado que dejase de burlarse de él.

Aunque luego se echó a reír, pareciéndole bastante gracioso que hasta una tonta película de _My Little Pony_ le había hecho llorar.

EL LUNES después de eso, los demás ya se habían cambiado el uniforme cuando él entró al vestuario del club, poco antes de que empezara el entrenamiento matutino. En cuanto hubo traspasado la puerta y puesto los pies en éste, se percató de que sus _senpais_ tenían los ojos fijos en él, mirándole de arriba abajo, en tanto trataban de contener, a duras penas, el impulso de reírse de algo. Sin embargo, de un instante a otro, Makki estalló en risas, inundando la habitación con sus sonaras carcajadas de hiena, siendo secundado por las risas de Oikawa y Mattsun, e incluso Iwaizumi parecía estar disfrutando la cosa, porque le miraba haciendo una mueca divertida, que suavizaba sus facciones usualmente duras.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, confundido, al darse cuenta de que se estaban riendo de él, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—Un pajarito por ahí nos contó que lloraste con la película de _My Little Pony_ —explicó Makki, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pronunciar aquello sin trabarse a causa de sus risas.

Y Kindaichi, frunciendo el ceño, paseó su mirada por el resto de la estancia, buscando a Kunimi. Lo halló fingiendo demencia en un rincón, mientras revisaba distraídamente su teléfono, el cual había sacado desde que le vio entrar al lugar.

—¿En serio les contaste sobre ello? —Le preguntó, irritado.

—Ellos preguntaron —repuso Kunimi, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo la atención a su teléfono, haciendo amago de desentenderse del asunto.

—Tranquilo, no te juzgaremos —intervino Mattsun, siendo evidente la burla en su tono de voz, en contraste con sus palabras.

—Sólo no te vayas a poner a llorar viendo _Frozen 2_ —añadió Makki, sonriéndole con sorna.

A ello Kindaichi se apresuró por replicar que él no se pondría a llorar viendo _Frozen 2_... Aunque, bueno, en verdad sí lo hizo. Y lloró bastante, por cierto.

Y, en tanto lloraba al ver lo felices que eran Elsa y Anna al final de _Frozen 2_ , se preguntó cuál sería la intención de los guionistas al colocar esas escenas tan emotivas en una película que se suponía era para pendejos de cinco años.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y que mínimo haya logrado sacarles al menos una risita.
> 
> ¿Andas en busca de más contenido KinKuni en español? Sígueme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rebek1112), donde tengo un AU de ellos medio abandonado pero no por ello menos genial.


End file.
